superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Face-Off (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Frozen Face-Off"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Directors' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Frozen Face-Off" |- |'Sean Marquette' |Mac, Emcee, Cockney Worm, French Announcer |- |'Keith Ferguson' |Bloo, Incidental #1 |- |'Tom Kenny' |Eduardo |- |'Phil LaMarr' |Wilt |- |'Tom Kane' |Mr. Herriman |- |'Grey DeLisle' |Frankie, Newscaster, Larry the Lobster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins, Worms, Snow Mollusk, Nigel, Male Fish |- |'Candi Milo' |Coco, Madame Foster |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revision' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange Maureen Mascarina |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amy Wu Casler Ruben Espinoza Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Lead CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Animators' |Christian Evans Andrea Yomtob Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Sound Editors' |Roy Braverman Tony Orozco Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Greg Shorer Doug Andorka Dan Cubert |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images Warner Brothers Stock Footage Library |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stop Motion Snow Mullusk by' |Screen Novelties |- |'Directors' |Mark Caballero Seamus Walsh |- |'Producer' |Christopher Finnegan |- |'Director of Photography' |Ralph Kaechele |- |'Puppet Fabrication' |John Joyce Carol Koch Bruce Lao Paula Lauterbach Kelly Mazurowski Max Winston Robin Walsh |- |'Animation' |Kelly Mazurowski Seamus Walsh Mark Caballero |- |'Digital Artist' |Hlynur Magnusson |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2011 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits